Five Great Ninja
by Greaterpain4
Summary: Five, no six powerful "mages" populate a well known guild called fairy tail. Mischief and fight are on the rise. Naruto Uzumaki, Killer Bee, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Darui... And Pain. Well, a new Pain. (Don't own either Anime)
1. Chapter 1

**Sage, Bee, Uchiha, Nara, and Black lightning: Five Great Ninja**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 1: The Ultimate Team**

Lucy sat at the bar speaking with Miragene. They were speaking of the guild, the quest that she could participant on, and most of the members. The blond was beginning to learn more about everyone and everything about the guild. After stopping that dark guild from playing lullaby flute, she could tell that she was on the strongest team fairy tail had to offer. It was her, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster.

She was slowly learning about their magical abilities and the skills they had. She knew she was the weaker of the team. But she did not mean **weak **weak. She just was not as strong as the other three on her team.

"Well..." Mira began to say, but her eyes got heavy as if she hadn't slept in five weeks.

Lucy and the other guild members around came down with the same symptoms.

Gray face plammed groaning to himself. "Ugh, not again..." He said falling to the floor along with everyone else that populated the guild.

Mystogan took a quest from the request board and walked up to a partially conscious Makarov. He held it up to him. "I'm taking this one." He said walking away.

Makarov cracked opened a eye sitting on the bar counter due to his small stature. "At least lift your spell before leaving."

The hooded man never commented to the guild master, but with each step, he counted door from five.

Once the door closed, everyone slowly rose to their feet with slight fatigue. They rubbed their eyes, though some chatter from outside the door caught their attention.

"Yo, Mist, ya headed again, just don't catch cha fist." Someone rapped.

"Damnit, Bee, will you shut it!" Another voice practically yelled.

"Yes, I am headed for this mission." Mystogan spoke.

Someone else sighed. "Another S-class of course, that just dull." A dry voice announced.

"Nah, there just a draaag..." Another dry voice spoke.

A small pat was heard. "If you need a hand or eight, just call us." A energetic one said

Everyone in the guild eyed the door over hearing the conversation going on on the streets. Everyone just groaned knowing the voices.

"Hey, who is that out there?" Lucy questioned about to open the door to the guild.

"Wait, Lucy!" Natsu yelled running and swiping her up leaping back, and not a second later, doors were kicked opened revealing five silhouettes that stood there in the doorway with a bright white light behind.

"Look who's arrived, the ever so elusive five."

The began to walk in simultaneously revealing a blond haired, whiskered teen wearing a orange and black leather jacket that reached down to his thighs hanging over blue jeans. The next one on the right was the same height as the first, but with raven black hair and oynx eyes. He was very pale and quite handsome too. He wore a high collar jacket with a sword strapped down to his hip by a black rope. Next to him was a dark skinned teen with white shaggy hair hanging over his left eye. The out in the open eye was half lidded with a oynx pupil. He was a alittle taller than the other two with a large sword on his back. His cloths consisted of merely a loose white T-shirt with the right sleeve rolled up and blue jeans. The one standing next to the blond had far skin with his hair up in a short, black, spiky ponytail. His eyes were half lidded like the other dark skin boy's. He wore a gray tank top and short looking very laid back. Lastly, next to the pineapple head, was a dark skinned teen with a very energetic vibe like the whisker teen in the middle. He had platinum blond hair that defied gravity flying to the right. He had on dark oval glasses looking down to a notepad. He wore a zipper lavender zipper hoodie that was opened revealing his musle chest and the fairy tail insignia as a lavender color. On his back, he had on a holder with seven swords all around it.

The group of five stopped infront of the obvious newcomer, Lucy. She gasped with a large blush spreading across her features. The all grinned at her minus the raven haired boy and the shaggy haired boy. She could not believe the mass of hot guy that stood before her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out only small whimpers.

Makarov walked the bar counter and stopped between them with his arms behind his back. "Let me introduce you to our five strongest guild members," He pointed to the first dark skinned one writing. "Hachibi, but call him Killer bee or Bee," He pointed to the next one. "Shikamaru Nara," He skipped over the one in the middle to the first sword wielder. "Sasuke Uchiha," Next one. "Darui." He went back to the blue eyed blond. "And the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced. "Team Hidden Nation."

Lucy stared on in awe. Never before did she hear about the five before her. She read wizard magazine all the time, but they were a mystery to her. Her mouth opened. Before the awestruck Lucy could speak, she was pushed out of the way by Natsu. "Hey, Bee, when can I get that rematch!" He yelled.

The dark skinned teen glanced up for a quick second then back down ignoring the pink haired dragonslayer. His fist were circled with flames in an instant. "Hey-"

"Hmph, they aren't the strongest here."

The all looked up to the second floor seeing Laxus leaning over a banister.

Natsu spun around. "Let's go! Me and you Laxus!" He yelled with his fist in the air.

Gray deadpanned. "You got you ass kicked already, just calm down."

Laxus chuckled. "If you cannot defeat those five and Erza, what chance do you have against me?" He grinned.

The six said wizards glared at him. "And you mean..." They growled minus Darui and Shikamaru. Naruto cracked his knuckles along with Natsu knowing the next thing would tick all of them off.

Laxus held his hands up. "I'm saying I am the strongest wizard that resides within fairy tail." He announced.

"How about you prove it..." He challenged.

"With pleasure." He said charging away hopping onto the counter then into the air to Laxus.

Makarov's arm grew in a attempt to apprehend Natsu. His eyes widened feeling his hand being stopped. He looked and saw four clones of Naruto and an ink clone of Killer bee. His eyes drifted up seeing Naruto and his team accompanied by Natsu all about to smash Laxus in the nose, minus Darui and Shikamaru who sat at the bar.

Lucy eyes widened at their display. "Wha-"

Natsu gave Naruto a smirk. "Thanks."

Naruto just nodded back turning his attention to Laxus. Once their fist were inches away from the man nose, a shout was heard.

"Almighty push!"

With the force of a hurricane, the four was sent through the front of the guild and probably through a few buildings. Makarov sent more power to his arm crushing the clones all with a grunt. His eyes began to open as a caramel skinned man appeared next to a instantly frightened Lucy. He had caramel skin and slicked back orange hair wearing a full body cloak with red clouds scattered around.

Lucy gasped looking to the older man's eyes. The were a light purple with five rings surrounding a dark pupil. The bottom of his face was hid by the cloak.

Makarov held his hand out to the man. "And this is there leader, Pain, but you can call him Asa if that name makes you fell uncomfortable."

Pain looked at her not showing any real emotion.

"Wh-" She tried to talk, but those eyes were terrifying. It was like he was staring straight into her core. She wanted to make a comment on his eyes, but she couldn't.

"Its called the rinnegan," Darui and Shikamaru said from the counter not even looking.

Lucy's eyes trailed to them.

"Pain is the last one who wields the sacred eye." They explained.

"But...what does it do?" She asked.

The two just stayed quiet.

**Chapter End**

**Sorry that Sasuke only got one line**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is team hidden nation strength.

Naruto Uzumaki: Regular strength- Higher than Natsu, since he would have more knowledge and a better fighting chance than his old self. Sage mode- Up to Mystogan. I would have said up to Pain, but this Pain is a lot stronger that Yahiko Pain. KCM(Kyuubi Chakra Mode)- No doubt that he is the fastest in this state and probably outright strongest and up to Makarov. TBM- Hopefully, I don't have to explain to how he's the top dog.

Sasuke Uchiha: Regular- A bit lower that Erza. Reguler w/ three tomoe sharingan- Give or take, Laxus. Mangekyo Sharingan- Definitely, Mystogan. EMS- Higher than Makarov. EMS w/ Susano'o- Hell if I could compare.

Darui: Regular- Erza, on par. Kekkei Genkai use- Higher than Laxus, but a little lower than Mystogan, though his intellect would probably up his chance. There is something I'm giving him to make him lower than Makarov, but I don't want to spoil the surprise.

Shikamaru Nara: Its no doubt that he is the smartest on the team, but he's probably the weakest. Up to Erza.

Killer Bee: (I could not wait to do his) Regular- On par with Erza. Regular w/ samahada- Mystogan. Growing a few tails- Second to Naruto, He the fastest and up to Makarov. Full Eight Tails- Can fuck a dragon up.

Pain...I don't think I can really do his. He's strong without the information, but he could solo about 7 guilds, or all if he's going all out.

Pairings are...NarutoXLucy, SasukeXMiragene, KillerBeeXErza(Interesting for Me), ShikamaruXLisanna, and DaruiXCana. Pain...I don't think he'll have a pairing. He's just like the other Pain, very emotionless.

**Sage, Bee, Uchiha, Nara, and Black lightning: Five Great Ninja**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 2: Journey To A Cursed Island**

"Okay, okay, nice move, Naruto." Bee admitted. "But can you handle a Tailed Beast bomb!"

"Yep, I'll just exploit its weaknesses." Naruto said. "And hit you with a Massive rasengan!"

"Good thinking, bu-"

"What are you idiots doing?" Sasuke asked the two idiots appearing at the head of their table.

"Oh, check this out," Naruto grinned lifting up a card with the massive rasengan with its effects and weaknesses including the rank in which it was. "We created this card game for our team for us to play when we're bored, ya know." Naruto said showing him the card with a rasengan.

Bee picked up a card randomly. He smirked facing it to Sasuke. "See, my rising bomb is a A-rank technique, but it can be stopped by a strong enough wind user." He informed.

Sasuke scoffed with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "That is ridiculous," He said in disgust.

"Nah, check this, fool." Bee said reaching in his pocket pulling out a deck of them cards. "We have are team's full power within these cards."

Sasuke huffed cracking open his left eye looking to a card. He gasped snatching it up. He stared at it in awe and astonishment smacking it to Naruto's face then Bee's.

The two creators rubbed their noses. "Hey..." They whined. "Whatcha do that for." They both asked.

Sasuke frown slamming the card on the table having it faced up. "You labeled my sword skill mediocre!" He shouted with his face red.

Naruto lifted the card tapping the top right corner. "Can't you read..." He faced the card to the angered Uchiha. "That A-rank." He confirmed.

He smacked the card. "And that's mediocre to me!" He clenched his fist.

Naruto picked the card up from the floor piling the cards back up. He closed his eyes with a sigh looking like Darui. "Yeah, but you wouldn't be rank A if your sword skills were better than Bee's."

Sasuke grumbled looking to Bee.

The platinum blond pointed a thumb to himself with a hearty chuckle. "Ya know, the kit's right...there's no need to fight." He rapped smacking Sasuke with a tailed beast bomb card.

The oynx eyed teen stepped back looking to the dark skinned boy with furrowed eyebrows and dagger glaring eyes. "Did you just smack me?" He shouted oblivious to the fact that he did.

Bee stood slowly stepping from the seat getting in Sasuke's face showing a large smirk. "And what if I did?"

Sasuke grabbed the handle of his sword quickly. "Then I'll have to destroy you." He released it from its sheath.

The scene began to heat up as the air around them started to get tense by each second. The guild members watched awaiting what was bound to happen. This would be Bee's and Sasuke's third fight since they joined the guild, and with each fight it got more astounding.

Naruto just gathered the card already predicting what was about to occur. That's why he did not pick a fight within the guild anymore. He nodded to himself reminiscing, but the PAIN that followed always was unbearable. Any second now.

Bee and Sasuke took a few steps back. The dark skinned boy reached for two of his blade holding one in reverse grip. Sasuke's eyes faded to red with three magatama placed symmetrically around a dotted pupil.

Bee raised his guard. "What are you waiting for?" He teased.

Sasuke threw his arm out to the side with his sword. "Nothing."

The two dashed to each other, but stopped abruptly when Pain appeared in the middle of them clutching their necks in an instant. They both looked down to their team leader as he hoisted them above his head. This could not be good.

"Have I not explained to you..." He slammed them onto the wooden floor getting a wince from the guild members. The wooden planks shattered. "To not fight." He said solemnly

The two tried to open their mouths, but was stopped.

"Almighty push!"

The two were ricocheted off the floor being sent through the roof to an unknown location.

Naruto only chuckled watching his prediction come true...of course. This happened to him and Sasuke about five time. He shook his head. And Sasuke calls him the idiot.

Pain stood straight and looked to Naruto. "Have you heard anything from Gray Fullblaster?" He asked in a hollow voice.

Naruto shook his head. "Not since he left to get Natsu." He answered.

Makarov stood from his seated position on the bar counter opening his eyes. "Then I'm sending your team to retrieve them, Pain." He said looking to the caramel skinned, orange haired man. "Or I could just send one of you."

Pain walked to the counter. "We go as a team," He said looking around for the last two members of his team. "Where's Darui and Shikamaru?"

Elfman waved his hand limply from his table getting Pain's attention. "Shikamaru's on the roof again and I saw Darui getting into it with Cana...again." He sighed smacking his head realizing what he just did.

Pain leaped on Naruto's table walking down it to get to Elfman's table. A dark pole fell down his right sleeve unable to see if he held it in his hand. "Was it a sigh of a fight?" He asked.

The white haired man decided not to answer knowing that his words would not change the fact that Darui was a target now.

Pain disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but soon came back with Darui hemmed up by the collar of his shirt aiming him at the guild doors.

Darui looked around trying to comprehend what just happened. First, Cana was trying to stuff a barrel down his throat then he was here. He looked down and saw Pain realizing the trouble he was in. He scratched the back of his head looking the other way. "Just make it quick."

The doors to the guild slammed revealing Sasuke and Bee looking very pissed. "What the he- wait! What is-"

"Almighty push."

Darui was sent crashing into Sasuke and Bee sending them flying with him to another unknown location.

Naruto just looked on with a snicker standing to his feet ready for his next mission. Shikamaru lifted from his laying down position looking to the three Ninja flying away from the guild.

"Fairy Tail, the most destructive guild."

**(Break)**

[5 miles off Galuna Island]

Team hidden nation skidded to a halt on the surface of water. They looked on in pity for the luck of the three guild members get devour, metaphorically, by a wave.

Bee gave a wolf whistle in amazement as the water rippled under him and the team. Though it was night, he put his hand below his forehead as if the sun was too bright. "Damn..."

"Whoo!" Naruto bellowed thanking that they had not left the guild earlier.

Darui only stood in the back rubbing his neck in pain. 'Pain has some really issues.' He thought looking to the man that stared off into the distance.

Sasuke stayed quiet in more pain than both Bee and Darui. Wait! He looked to Bee realizing he was not in no pain. "Oh yeah..." He remembered.

Shikamaru just stood by Pain.

Pain snapped his fingers snapping them to their reality. "Let keep it moving."

They all nodded running on water to Galuna Island.

**(Break)**

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut with a small groan. Her eyes slowly opened. "Where am I?" She questioned herself unaware that Natsu and Gray were washed away with her.

Natsu lifted next with more energy than he should have. Well, it was Natsu. "It looks like we made it, guys!" He pumped his fist.

"Yeah, we're lucky that the wave washed us ashore." She said stretching.

"I wouldn't really call it luck." Gray deadpanned

Lucy looked down to the sand in thought. "But I wonder what happened to the man who "brought" us here."

"He was not real."

Their heads whipped up to the tall tree behind looking to team hidden nation standing on top of the exotic trees.

Natsu pointed a trembling finger at Bee. "What the hell are you doing here."

Bee just smirked down to them.

**Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sage, Bee, Uchiha, Nara, and Black lightning: Five Great Ninja**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 3: Shinobi on the Move **

Lucy eyed the team with curious eyes. Their was Pain, or Asa to her, Naruto Uzumaki, Killer Bee, Sasuke Uchiha, Darui, And Shikamaru. He eyes shifted from left to right studying the team. Pain was obviously the scariest of this abnormal team. After what she saw him do to his three team members and Natsu, he took the cake. And those eyes...she had read about eye magic, but never about this Rinnegan. Including, who actually had their magic out in the open twenty-four seven?

Gray stepped forward. "You said he was fake Sasuke, what did you mean." He wondered remembering the man to be as real as the next guy.

"Pain spotted it with his rinnegan," Sasuke said aiming his sword down on three, including Happy who flew behind Natsu.

Natsu fist went ablaze as his two friends looked to him warily. "You just drew a weapon on a fellow guild member?" He smirked showing his sharp teeth.

Bee pulled samahada from his back resting on his teen shoulders.

Lucy wondered how that fairly muscular teen could hold a sword of that size. And wait! What type of sword was that?

Lightning scattered around Sasuke's sword shocking Lucy. "This is our mission: to escort you back to the guild..." He said with his eyes changing to the three tomoe sharingan. "If there is any retaliation, we are to stop you no matter what."

Naruto groaned taking Sasuke's seriousness to be such a bore. His whole team was always just so serious, and the only one that was actually fun was Bee. He merely used shushin to explore the island.

Gray gave a worried look to Natsu who was taking it under consideration to actually fight the S-rank team. If he could hardly beat Erza, who was already S-rank, how could he possibly beat a whole team filled with S-rank mages? It was suicide. Man, was Natsu stupid. His eyes rested on Pain. 'Just don't fight him.'

Natsu punched his fist together causing his flames to go wilder. Defeating "six" S-rank mages would bump his rank up in no time. He could probably become a guild master if he pulled this off.

"Go, Natsu, show 'em who's boss." Happy cheered knowing Natsu had no real chance.

The dragonslayer pounded his fist showing an even larger grin. "Yeah, let's do it!" He shot up at them with flames covering his feet for a boost.

Sasuke smirked seeing the pinky come straight for him. He gripped his sword tighter, but his eyebrows raised seeing what was about to occur.

Natsu reared his fist back about to let it collide with the Uchiha's face, but his eyes widened when it stopped an inch away. A hand with black fingernail paint clenched his wrist. His eyes shifted to see Pain looking down on him with those rinnegan eyes.

"Rinne six paths." Pain announced sending Natsu back to the sand.

Natsu flipped and skidded looking back up to the trees, yet any of the team was not to be found. He felt something press against his back as he turned his head to see Gray with only his boxer on.

Gray had his guard up watching and waiting for this team to show. "Natsu, stay alert." He warned. "We are dealing with a S-rank team that we have no information on."

Natsu just deadpanned at the ice user. "Try telling me this with your clothes on." He said dryly.

Lucy only shook her head at her two friends, but was pushed away as she stumbled forward. She spun around seeing that Gray was gone.

Natsu looked around with his teeth gritted in displeasure. They were so fast. It was like the wind. His eyes widened pushing Lucy away spotting the team speeding to him. 'Crap.' Sasuke punched him in the jaw causing his head to whip to the left. Next, Killer bee sent a massive lariat to his neck and chest causing him to fly with a grunt. He felt himself stop suddenly as his leg was pulled seeing Shikamaru over him tossing a weird knife with a red tag attach to it under him.

"Sorry 'bout this, man." He flashed away with the tag exploding not to long after launching Natsu up.

It did not take long for him to notice Darui flying down to him, so he took his chance to get ready, though he never noticed the speed he was coming at. Darui vanished. "This might hurt."

Natsu's head turned seeing Darui under him, but he was flipped going eye to eye with the dark skinned teen. In an instant, he felt the pressure of a bowling ball crash into his stomach making his eyes daze, but he could still see Darui vanish.

"Black lion barrage!"

Natsu heard the shout from above him almost going unconscious at the extremely powerful heel going into his back sending him down to the sand.

Pain narrowed his eyes from an unknown location to the spot Natsu Dragneel would eventually make a collision to. A piece of his team was absent at the current moment. Naruto would be substituted for. He flashed to the spot under Natsu placing his hand on the ground kicking up hitting him in the chin. "Uzumaki..." He said dryly launching him to the sky. He flashed away again joining most of his team above as Natsu flew up to them. They all had dark poles in their hands. Pain held his hand out stopping Natsu from proceeding.

Lucy looked up with her hands over her mouth in complete awe and shock including fear for her friend. These mages just decimated in under ten seconds. They were truly amazing.

Natsu cracked opened one eye seeing Pain and the team. He gasped. These people were so fast and his eyes never even seen the first strike. Oh wait...it was Sasuke who caught him. Damn, they were awesome.

"Almighty push!"

Natsu blasted down crashing into the sand creating a explosion of sand. He groaned in pain opening his eyes to see the team soaring down to about to impale him. He squeezed his eyes shut ready for the inevitable.

Lucy reached a hand out causing the blue cat to gasp flying back not trying to intervene. Not because he was a wuss...Nah...not that. She was soon blinded with sand with the cause being the team crashing down on him hard. Her arm shielded her eyes. Once it died down, her eyes looked through the cracks seeing Pain at the head stabbing only the sand, Darui in the gap between his left arm and his body piercing the sand and so on.

Lucy eyes widened watching as Natsu Dragneel tried to rise, but fell back to his back going unconscious.

**Chapter Pause**

**The next one will be on later. My computer is actin' up**

Ooh, and someone said something about Lisanna...Yeah, I know where she is at


	4. Chapter 4

**Sage, Bee, Uchiha, Nara, and Black lightning: Five Great Ninja**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 4: Naruto in Disguise **

Gray groaned coming to in a forest. He sat up slowly seeing that the sky had darkened since...wait! What happened again? His fingers rubbed his temple in thought trying to remember the past events. All he remembered was him and Natsu back to back, then nothing. Nothing at all. He opened his eyes wondering if he was even on the island to begin with. To his knowledge, he could be on some undisclosed island in the middle of the ocean. Slowly, he made it to his feet rubbing his head. Which of the team grabbed him anyways? Most likely, it was Pain or Darui. And speaking of Darui, when was he going to cut that stupid bang. He was only hiding what was under the hair. Why could he not be like Pain.

He checked all around him wondering if he could pinpoint his own location. Trees, trees, and more trees. He could hardly even see far. "Well, no point in standing around." He spoke walking to any landmark he could possibly find.

After about thirty minutes of walking without finding a single speck of life, he decided to rest seeing that wandering aimlessly would not get him far. He sat on a large boulder with a flat top. lucky for him. He started to think. There was an S-rank team hunting him on Galuna...damn...there was not a way to make it sound good. Running into any one of them could be bad, for him and anyone.

His eyes then shot wide feeling a presence behind him, but before he could actually turn to see who it was, his mouth was covered by a hand. Muffled noises were made as he tried to shuffle out of the grip of the obvious male.

"Shhh...shhh...shhhhhhhh!"

A voice tried to calm him by slowly stroking his hair. He looked out the corner of his left eye seeing sun blond hair falling over his shoulder. He gasped leaping out of the person's grip knowing who the individual was. He spun and got in guard staring to the blond who had a shocked look. "Naruto! What the hell was that!" He yelled slamming his fist to the palm of his other hand.

Naruto raised his hand giving him the calm down gesture. "Hey, man, we are allies remember?" He said in a lower voice.

"Yeah, but you're here to take us back!" He yelled.

Naruto put a hand to his own lips. "Be quiet..." He shushed quietly looking around crouching down.

Gray saw his position and lowered his arm with a questioning look. "What? Why?" He said cautiously.

Naruto looked up to him. "Have you forgotten that my team is still looking for you?" He questioned in a serious manner.

Gray's eyes widen going into the same position as Naruto. "What? Are they in this forest?" He asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, Bee, Sasuke, Darui, and Shikamaru are hanging with Natsu and Lucy in a village that resides here on Galuna." He informed lowly.

Gray nodded. So he was still on Galuna Island.

"And Pain..." He looked around. "He is currently tracking me down as we speak." Naruto said.

Gray looked at him taking in the information he just received. Then something hit him. "Why are you telling me this? You are suppose to be capturing us?"

Naruto grew a large grin. "I actually want to help y'all complete this mission." He admitted. "Being the best in the guild is getting tiring."

Gray raised a brow. "Last week...you couldn't beat Killer Bee..."

A embarrassed blush grew on Naruto face. "That was a fluke."

"You definitely cannot defeat Pain not even that eye magic user Sasuke..." He continued. "Darui almost had you beat two days ago, remember?"

Naruto only turned his head with a scoff.

Gray chuckled, but realized something else. "How did you get that info then escape your team?" He asked.

"Oh..." He made a hand seal. "I had a clone suppressing its chakra tailing them the whole way." Naruto chuckled with a smile. "I've obtain some other information about this cursed island too if ya want to hear."

**(Break)**

"So..." Gray spoke rubbing his chin. "They think its the moon that's cursed?" He asked in a thoughtful tone. "And they've become disfigured monsters?"

Naruto nodded with his eyes closed. "In my words, not their's, hehe." He confirmed...slightly.

Gray stood to his feet. "Let's go to- Ahhhh!"

The ground shook disastrously causing some trees to fall and fuse with the vibrations that whatever was making the ground shake. Gray looked around catiously trying to keep his footing, but found the effort pointless.

"Gray, look out!" A feminine voice shouted.

The jet black haired teen looked up as a tree was inches away from killing him. Before he could move, he was tackled to the ground avoiding getting squashed. He slowly opened his eyes feeling the earth stop shaking. Once he could make sense of everything, his eyes were attached to a very cute, short red haired girl on top of him. She was smiling down to him and a blush spread across his cheek. "Uh.." He looked to her cheeks spotting whiskers. He groaned pushing her off wiping the blush from his features. That was just Naruto's transformation technique that he would use for his top secret missions. "Damnit, Naruto-"

In a matter of second, Female Naruto's hand was over his mouth again silencing him so he would not speak. "Dwd, wyat ish yo prolem." Gray spoke muffled.

Female Naruto looked out the corner of his eye. "Be quiet." He said in a rather light and kind voice.

Gray listened to the...boy and stayed quiet.

After a few seconds, the could hear footsteps advanced onward to the tree that toppled over. "Gray...if you are in the vicinity, then you would be wise to make yourself present." Pain spoke in a hollow voice.

Gray's eyes shifted down to the Female Naruto noticing that his whiskers were gone. He hummed. His plan was to disguise himself as a female and travel with them while Pain was searching for him. A wild goose chase...nice. He stood throwing up his hand. "Yes, I'm here." He announced.

Pain looked to him and then down to the red haired girl. He narrowed his eyes trying to feel what type of energy she had. Magic, then it was not Naruto. Chakra, then Naruto would get a thrashing. A few seconds passed and he only felt an ounce of wind magic within her. Definitely not him. Wind, yes. The mass...no.

Female Naruto lifted and ran behind Gray grabbing his in a cowardly like fashion. "Gray, who is this man." "She" asked trying to play her new role.

Gray mentally shook his head looking to Pain. He sighed feeling a mass weight lift off him. The man was searching if that was Naruto or not. The only way he knew that Pain had failed, was because Naruto would be flying back to Fairy Tail...unconscious. He walked forward pulling Naruto along. "Are we leaving?" He asked knowing the answer.

Pain just looked to him ignoring the girl's presence at the current moment. "Not until I locate Naruto." He turned and walked away not saying another word.

As the man parted from them, Gray looked to Naruto how had separated from him holding a fox like grin. He groaned. "Sasuke is right...you are an idiot."

**(Break)**

Lucy looked at the red hair girl that had walked in with Pain and Gray. Her and Natsu were eyeing her suspecting her voice to be as cute as her face. The full team had acquired a large room due to the kindness of the villagers. Gray parted from the "girl" and went to the window looking up to the now purple moon that shined above them. Guess Naruto's information was spot on.

The "girl" smiled to Lucy and Natsu taking note of "her" team that were occupants of the room too. "Yo, the name Na-...Kush-...call me Amy."

Lucy smiled as she walked forward. "Finally, another girl is here..." She looked around the room. "I thought I would have to share the room with nothing but guys." She looked around at the imaginary drooling guys.

Amy looked the other way. "Uh...yeah." She chuckled nervously.

**Chapter End**

**Song of the Day: Aoi Tori by Fumika**


	5. Chapter 5

Before you start, remember: Amy is Naruto and in his female form that will be his name for now

**Sage, Bee, Uchiha, Nara, and Black lightning: Five Great Ninja**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 5: Stubborn**

Amy groaned loudly trudging far behind the group. Even Lucy within her clock spirit was ahead of her. She rubbed her eyes getting the sleep out. "Why am I up this early?" She said aloud lifting a backpack higher onto her back with a tug.

It was now the morning and everyone was heading to where ever they could find a clue. There was famous team Hidden Nations walking ahead "messing" a certain blond hair Jinchuriki and the orange haired Pain. Natsu and Gray also accompanied the guild's strongest team all slightly just tired.

Amy had constantly had to lie to everyone about who she/he was and how she knew Gray. To all of their knowledge, they knew that she was a villager that met Gray in the forest the night before. But that's where she slipped up. It was obvious that she did not have a monsterous appendage. Hopefully, his team was to stupid to notice. And that would take a lot of hope with Shikamaru and Darui on the team. Sasuke would just ignore him- her and Bee probably already knew.

They continued to walk with small chatter, mostly Natsu being an idiot, until the ground began to shake along with the sound of massive footsteps. They turned partially in curiosity catching notice of a massive silhouette with glowing eyes cackling down at.

"Oh my god, its huge." Natsu said in awe having wide eyes alongside Gray.

"Yeah, your telling me.." Gray added.

Lucy smapped her hands on the glass on the inside of her clock spirit. "Hurry up and beat it." She rushed frantically through her clock spirits voice who did not spare to say and define the tone she spoke in and the manner.

Gray nodded slapping his fist into the palm of his hand closing his eyes, but was snapped out of it by Amy grabbing him, though she actually wanted to destroy that thing with a massive rasengan. But keeping her cover was needed.

Natsu's fist went blazing about to destroy whatever this giant mutant was.

Darui and Shikamaru only looked up to the thing with a bored expression knowing they would not have to lift a finger due to Bee and Sasuke being there.

Sasuke kneeled next to Bee placing both his hand flat on the ground. "Bee, toss me!" Sasuke yelled ignoring that familiar feeling leaking from that girl.

Bee looked down to his left with a smirk. "Hell Nah!" He said turning his head somewhat like a child.

Everyone looked to them gaining a sweatdrop. And they are suppose to be the strongest team? They could not even act on positive terms.

Sasuke looked up to Bee with a dark look. "What-"

The giant form reared back and blew out a dark green cloud of smoke from its mouth to the exposed group. Once the cloud got to them, they covered their mouths and noses and gagged from the not so pleasant smell that it produced.

The only one safe was Lucy who was encased by her clock spirit. It was sealed tight and no one could possibly get in with out her opening it. Up until a cloud of smoke clouded her vision and she was pushed up against the glass with her cheek and breast pressed up against it. "What the..." She said with a voice filled with wonderment. Once the cloud subsided, she saw Happy, the blue cat, below her and Amy with her butt up in air and her head pressed down on the wood. "Amy?" She stated, though she wondered how did she get in there.

Her clock spirit coughed unable to withstand these gases. It fell over and vanished back to the spirit world causing Amy, Lucy and Happy to be released to the world and its gas.

Natsu punched his flaming fist together with his teeth gritted. "If you don't get rid of this thing, I wouldn't mind tearin' it to shreads!" He shouted as the monster edged closer giving everyone a eyeful of what it was.

"A rat?" Amy questioned fixing her jeans by dusting them off.

Gray flinched from shock. "A giant rat!" He corrected.

Sasuke gritted his teeth standing to his feet. He butted heads with Killer bee who gritted his teeth as well.

"What the hell is your problem, Jinchuriki?" Sasuke said through a growl using his head strength to push his.

Bee forced back. "You're my problem, Uchiha..." He retorted. "I'll mop tha floor wit cha." He rapped in anger.

Everyone just groaned at this inadequate team. Do team not work together in sync...or was that just in movies.

Amy sighed holding her right hand up to the sky as the wind started to pick up. Soon, a small speck of cyan blue energy floated above her palm and not before long, the sphere grew and grew causing crack to make itself presence known below her.

Silence then took over as the rising energy caused everyone to look at the red haired girl. The team really did not look surprised, especially not Killer bee. That idiot needed to up his technique. He still had Minato Namikaze's face and the hair color was obviously Kushina Uzumaki's.

Lucy stepped back from Amy with wide eyes watching the sky darken from the extreme use of magical energy.

Once the rasengan stopped growing, it was the size of Fairy Tail...probably bigger. The now known Naruto closed his eyes as ten clones circled him all looking up to the rat. "Ya know..." The original spoke opening his eyes looking up to it. "I hate rodents. They're disgusting!" He shouted as each and every clone shot up to the rat. The were all in a bridge going up to the thing. They all turned back to Naruto.

Natsu grew a big smile at Naruto's show of his amazing power. Of course he wanted to fight Naruto. He was the strongest in Hidden Nations...well, next to pain he was. He had heard that everytime he spared with anyone, he had handicaps placed on his side due to his abnormal and downright explosive abilities.

Naruto looked back to Bee for confirmation to decimate this rodent. The dark skinned teen was the oldest of the teens, so when Pain is not around, guess who's in charge.

Bee nodded with his arms crossed.

Naruto smirked leaping up onto the backs of his clones charging up them with the chakra sphere behind him destroying each clone that lagged. "Hehe..." He snickered getting closer to the final clone. "This'll be explosive." He leaped off the final clone with the rasengan reared back.

The rat tried to swipe at the blond haired boy, but the attempt was futile seeing as a clone came from the sky and kicked it arm with some force that would have snapped its arm. Its eyes widened.

"Let's do it! Massive Rasengan!"

**(Scene Change)**

Pain leaped soundlessly through trees already headed in the direction of where he had felt Naruto's chakra rise. At his speeds, he would not be seen by anyome...except if they were a ninja like him. When he would get his hands on that whiskered blond, first, he would smash the brat with three rocks and second, he would leap over it and blast through them with his Asura path powers.

An explosion shook the area, though he continued onward knowing the source was the blond.

**(Break)**

**[The Temple of Moon]**

After a clear elaboration from Naruto and his reason why he disappeared from the team with a word, they had journey to a temple leaving that gross rat out wherever it blasted off to.

Shikamaru and Darui stood in the doorway to the temple looking a the landscape behind and what Naruto had caused. They both scratched the back of their head since their attitudes were pretty much the same. "Damn..." They said. "So much for subtlety."

Naruto chuckled nervously looking around the temple. "Yeah, my bad," He apologized as best as he could for defeating a rat enemy. "Too much power, ya know?"

Sasuke only scoffed.

Lucy trailed behind Natsu and Gray ignoring the minor verbal altercation that was occur. Her thoughts were of that Naruto. He was so strong and the power he displayed with that one ability was really mind blowing, to say the least. He released so much magical energy that he caused the clouds to darken in a matter of seconds. Her face started to warm at her thoughts of the blond haired youth. He was sexy and powerful. Her face turned redder than it should have.

"Full package?"

Lucy eyes widened at someone reading her thoughts and her head whipped behind her to the source of the voice spotting the blond and the platinum blond looking through the backpack that "Amy" previously carried.

Naruto nodded. "Yep." He reached into the bag pulling out some things. "Got milk? Yep...ham, cheese, bread, just got to get 'em refrigerated." He put them back hoping Natsu did not hear him. Luckily, the dragonslayer was preoccupied with his amazement by the temple. He pulled his hand back out. "And I got the card." He flashed the deck in Killer Bee's face.

Lucy blew a steady breath relieved that no one was a mind reader her.

"Natsu, wait!" Gray yelled to the pink haired boy who was stomping of the earth floor.

"Uh, what?" Natsu said dumbly, but the ground cracked, and not long did the whole group fall all to certain doom.

"You idiot." Everyone yelled.

**Chapter End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage, Bee, Uchiha, Nara, and Black lightning: Five Great Ninja**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 6: Pain**

"Oooowwww!" Lucy moaned quietly with her eyes closed once she impacted the ground or whatever she landed on. Natsu would have to stay up control for now on. She really did not want to go through falling to wherever they were now ever again. Her hands moved feeling something hard and pretty much muscle. She hummed letting curiosity take over as she sat up opening her eyes. A overwhelming blush crossed her cheeks at the sight of the blond haired Naruto that she was currently straddling. He looked to be asleep, not unconscious, but sleep...was the collision of the fall not enough. Her eyes drifted down seeing her skirt spreaded out meaning her panties was on his most private spot. Her eyes widened and a yelp escaped her lips as she leaped up away from him.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Natsu checked standing on a pile of collapsed earth from above.

Gray was lying on his back close by with a pained groaned from his uncomfortable position. "Next time, think before you act, then it'll be less damage." He said dryly unable to actually you.

Lucy only looked around seeing most of Team Hidden Nations get up. No fatigue at all...or bruises when she looked closer. She looked down to the whiskered blond with the blush still present on her face. His eyes were beginning to flutter open indicating that he was coming to.

Naruto groaned feeling his stomach with both his hands. It was like someone that weighed a thousand pounds fell on him. He slowly rose to his feet with a hand on his knee and his eyes closed. "Its like someone smashed me with a dump truck." He said in a strained voice.

Lucy raised a eyebrow questioningly. Wait! Was he referring to her butt landing on him. The blush made itself present once again on her face, but she chose not to say anything to him due to sheer embarrassment.

The only one that chose to stay lying down was Shikamaru which was not weird at all. The pineapple head always chose to relax more than go on missions or request, as he would put it now. He waved his hand in the air with the other behind his head. "I'll...I'll catch up with you guys later." He said lazily. "My duty is to direct Pain to Naruto's position." He made a excuse for his need to slack off.

Sasuke stood over the shadow user with a prominent scowl present on his feature. "More like, you want take a nap, you lazy bum." He scolded.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Dang, man, try to relax..." He said.

"Then how would I beat Naruto if I 'RELAX'?" Sasuke said sternly wanting to destroy that Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Shikamaru gave a low chuckle. "Yeah..."

While that went on, the other three ninja looked up and out of the hole. A simple chakra concentration to the feet would get them out. They could just charge up the wall with no problem, but Naruto and Bee had different plans. They wanted to follow this tunnel to wherever it lead to.

Darui would only follow. He really did not care what he had to do. As long as it was not just standing in one spot waiting for Pain to destroy them for moving further away from him.

Gray looked down to Happy. "Think you could fly us out?" He asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Sorry..." The cat said shaking its head.

"Ah, man," Natsu yelled like a little kid. He drew everyones attention as he started charging down a mystery tunnel waving his arms as if he was trying to fly. "A secret cave."

Sasuke and the rest watched Natsu run down the tunnel aimlessly. He put a finger on his forehead. "Why are all idiots stupid?"

They looked to him with raised eyebrows, minus Shikamaru who had slipped off to find a sleeping spot. Sasuke questioning himself wasn't weird, it was just what asked.

**(Scene Change)**

Pain landed on the scared landscape obviously caused by Naruto. He searched the area thoroughly unable to find the Fairy Tail mages. All that was found was a large light blue-greenish rat in a maid's outfit in a massive crater. It was either caused by Killer Bee, Naruto, or Sasuke. He was betting on Naruto since he was the most destructive of his team of ragtag Nin. His rinnegan eyes searched the closely now to see if he had missed anything.

"Unknown" to Pain, the massive rat flipped and landed on it feet a heck of amounts of bruises. It screeched down to the mysterious cloaked figure who search around. Its cheeks puffed up and it blew that horrible gas to Pain.

He was covered in the cloud, but no coughs of dying was heard. The rat looked down to the area, but its eyes widened in shock seeing a barrage of blue energy ball heading towards her from out of the cloud. She closed her eyes in fear, but nothing ever came. When the cloud had fully vanished, Pain was there with pointing both his arms at it. Though, his arms were mechanized with blue cannons.

Pain just stood there with a blank expression knowing they rat should thank him for missing on purpose. "Be smart, and relay to me any information that you have on a eight man squad." He said sternly having the thought that it could speak English, or any type of language.

All the rat could do was sweat and squeak pointing in random directions relaying to Pain the information he wanted.

Pain only looked at it dropping his hands back to his sides as they quickly shifted back to their original states. He walked away finding the squeaks useless for his quest. He leaped onto a branch and searched around looking to a temple.

**(Scene Change)**

"Uh...guys..." Natsu said awestruck looking up to a large monster frozen in ice. "You might want to check this out."

The group ran from around a corner to the room, but skidded to a complete stop at the bewildering sight. Everyones' eyes were completely wide with their mouth agape giving silent gasp. Gray was the first to advance toward the giant, though he was very hesitant to move onward. "Daleora, how is it here?" He yelled in disbelief. "How the hell did you get on Galuna!" He looked to his fist trembling greatly. "Its not possible."

Lucy put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Gray..." She said softly in a caring voice. "Do you think you can explain what this is?"

Gray gritted his teeth trying to calm down. "Its Daleora, the demon of destruction..." He stopped.

"Demon of construction." Naruto and Natsu questioned.

The team and Happy face palmed. "DEstruction." They corrected.

Gray only continued to look up at the frozen monster that was too frozen to even move an inch. "But its here...how is this possible?" He said roughly.

"Yo, maybe someone moved tha thang," Bee rapped.

Gray just gritted his teeth even tighter at the impossibility.

Sasuke's ears perked feeling vibrations coming toward their location. He turned his head to Darui and nodded giving a small order since it seemed nobody else could hear the oncoming enemies...probably.

Darui acted quickly and scooped up Natsu, Gray, and Lucy tossing them to hide behind a few boulder giving Naruto and Bee a gesture to get up on the ceiling of the cavern.

Naruto and Bee nodded leaping to the ceiling and sticking to it with chakra augmented hands, though Darui and Sasuke decided to sit upside down waiting for the arrival of their unwanted guest.

Lucy, Gray and Natsu hid quietly behind a rock masking their amazement toward the four teammates and the synchronized action that got them into their hiding spots in such a limit of time.

The footsteps continued to get closer revealing a tall, dog like boy with brown hair and round eyes and a shorter blue hair boy with even bushy-er brows than the bushy brows that Naruto and his team was use to.

"This is where I heard those voices..." The blue haired boy said still walking.

The hiding mages narrowed their eyes.

"I really hate being awake during the day." The boy from before continued. "Hey, Tobi, have the moon drip affected you?" He asked with his hands behind his back. "You have them pointy ear..."

"Their a FASHION statement!" The dog known as Tobi yelled outraged at his partner.

"Lighten up, it was only a joke." The blue haired boy stated.

"Don't have to be so mean." Tobi said.

Darui and Lucy hummed simultaneously at the use of the name Moon Drip guessing that it was the curses name.

Another then arrived showing a girl with magentai hair and a black outfit having feathers hang of the back. "Uka, Tobi, something terrible has happened..." She said in a soft voice.

"What now, Sherri?" Uka asked with his other friend just waved to her with a whimper.

Sherri held her hands infront of her chest with her eyes closed. "Angelica has been attack, and I'm sad." She spoke.

"Oh, so your sad about a dumb rat?" Tobi yelled.

Naruto and Bee smirked fist pounding each other making sure that they had their grip with their other hand never noticing a peeble fall from the crack where Naruto had his hand.

Darui's eyes opened catching it with the side of his large broad sword hoping he did not alert them to their presence. Luckily, they did not.

Sasuke glared to Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders.

Soon, another rock was heard falling far off into the cave catching their attention. The mysterious team looked down it cautiously hearing footsteps. Everyone waited and soon a man with slicked back orange hair and caramel skin came into sight.

Naruto eyes widened giving everyone he knew the shush gesture to keep quiet.

"Hey...who are you?" Tobi questioned.

Pain stopped and looked at the three. "Not one to be concerned about..." His cloaked flowed though it was no source of wind. "I'm here looking for someone."

Uka edged closer. "Well, you looked in the wrong place.."

Pain only stood there not making any movements. He did not come here to fight, he only needed to retrieve the mages he came for. And these kids did not even seem anywhere near strong. It would be horrible for him to fight them and completely annihilate them in under one second. "Why would you choose to fight me?" He asked surprising them. "One you have no idea what he can do. Techniques that would be beyond your comprehension to actually grasp."

They just stared at him.

Natsu and his team merely eyed the man actually nervous to have this man fight these kids.

Pain lifted his hand limply. "If you reconsider, I'll leave, but if you don't..."

"You interrupt the cold emperor plans." Sherri said.

Pain sighed contradicting that they could be labeled as real threats. "If we must then."

The team member's eye widened. They had forgotten that they were not on land. Pain always followed they rules up there and sometimes he would like to enforce his own. But Pain was still Pain. If he is fighting someone not above ground, they could kiss their life goodbye. These kids were about to be slaughtered by the Six Paths of Pain. Naruto closed his eyes.

**Chapter End**


End file.
